Nossa Bailarina
by Talita Granger
Summary: Pós BD.
1. Chapter 1

Parte I: Três anos depois.

Era mais um dia nublado em Forks, e eu estava na sala da pequena cabana lendo mais uma vez " O morro dos Ventos Uivantes", estava praticamente sozinha, minha filha Renesmee, dormia a sono solto no primeiro quarto, e meu marido Edward tinha saído para caçar. Então aproveitei o silêncio para ler, e tentar me distrair, já que quando ele voltasse era a minha vez de sair, estávamos nos revezando para cuidar dela, e alimentá-la. Ouvi um barulho que indicava que minha filha levantava, e logo ela apareceu na sala com a sua pequena camisola rosa, os cachos cor de bronze bagunçados em seus ombros, enquanto passava as mãos nos olhos. Coloquei o livro no sofá em que estava sentada, enquanto ela vinha até mim e me abraçava, depositando um beijo em meu rosto, no que fiz o mesmo:

- Bom dia mamãe.

- Bom dia filha.

Ela se sentou no meu colo e colocou a mão no meu rosto, vi Edward, Jake, e eu misturados na confusão de seus pensamentos, sorri. Ela também me mostrou uma mesa de café da manhã, e eu me levantei com ela e fui para a pequena cozinha da cabana. A coloquei na cadeira, enquanto começava a pegar suco, leite, e ovos para preparar o café dela.

- Mamãe!?

- Sim? - lhe perguntei gentilmente, me virando para ela, e lhe entregando um copo com suco

- Cadê o papai? - Ela estava dormindo quando Edward saiu, e eu pensei que até a hora dela acordar ele já tivesse voltado.

- Saiu para caçar, amor. - ela concordou com a cabeça, e bebericou o suco, fui ao fogão e lhe fiz omeletes. A observei comer atentamente, pois depois de tanto tempo conseguimos fazer com que ela comesse alimentos humanos ao invés de só sangue. Minutos depois eu ouvi passadas leves do lado de fora, e ela me deu um sorriso, enquanto comia, logo a porta da frente se abriu e o perfume dele penetrou por toda a nossa cabana. Esperei por ele pacientemente ao lado de nossa filha, e quando ele apareceu tinha o meu sorriso preferido nos lábios, Renesmee, largou o garfo, e pulou da cadeira com a agilidade que eu não possuía enquanto humana e correu para ele.

- Papai! - ela murmurou, mas pude ouvir.

- Oi minha vampirinha, dormiu bem? - a voz dele estava divertida, e eu me senti excluída quando o dialogo terminou, e Renesmee, colocou sua mãozinha no rosto dele, me virei e comecei a organizar a bagunça que eu mesma causara, tentando dar um pouco de privacidade para os dois.

Segundos se passaram quando senti as mãos dele pousarem em minha cintura e ele beijar o meu pescoço, prendi a respiração.

- Oi amor. - ele disse no meu ouvido, beijando o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Oi. - eu disse tentando me concentrar na louça que estava terminando de lavar, ele soltou a frigideira, da minha mão e me virou para ele com uma rapidez incrível, e eu murmurei - Renesmee.

- Ela saiu faz uns minutos - ele se aproximou e beijou os meus lábios, e eu esqueci de tudo, ou quase tudo, enquanto me entregava aos beijos dele. Até ouvirmos um murmurio:

- Mamãe, papai? - nos soltamos e nossa filha estava de volta com um vestidinho branco, e sapatos da mesma cor, em seus cabelos soltos uma tiara.

- Sim, filha? - perguntei, mas Edward que respondeu a alguma pergunta feita mentalmente.

- Mas você acabou de tomar café da manhã filha! - Ela o olhou suplicante. - Está bem, eu vou com vocês duas então.

Eu o encarei, já que estava de fora novamente, ele me olhou

- Renesmee, quer caçar com você e quer que eu vá junto também.

A encarei, geralmente quando ela ia caçar, pedia a presença de Jake, e agora ela chamava o pai. Algo estava errado ali, olhei para os olhos de chocolate dela, que me falou:

- O Jake, não quis vir comigo quando eu chamei ontem.

- Tudo bem então! Vamos? - olhei para eles, que concordaram prontamente. Saímos de casa, e corremos para o meio da floresta. Liberei os meus instintos e farejei o ar em busca de alguns cervos, e os encontrei ao norte. Corri para essa direção, mas minha filha me passou na frente, e pela minha visão periférica vi Edwrad ao meu lado. Quando chegamos, ela já estava saciando sua sede com um alce de porte médio, avancei para um também enquanto Edward nos olhava entre divertido e preocupado. Quando nós duas terminamos, eu fiz uma avaliação, não estávamos sujas de sangue e nem tínhamos as roupas rasgadas pelos chifres e ele nos abraçou falando:

- Temos que ir, Carlisle tem que falar com a família toda - ele pegou Renesme no colo, e ela pareceu protestar - Vai ser bem rápido filha, quando chegarmos no rio você pode ir sozinha, prometo. - ela fez um biquinho, mas concordou, ele me estendeu a mão e eu apertei. Corremos em direção ao rio, e quando chegamos lá, Edward nos soltou e pulamos para perto da casa de Carlisle. Ao chegarmos lá, a nossa menina correu para dentro de casa, nós a acompanhamos.

Todos já estavam a nossa espera, mas Alice, olhava para mim:

- Bella, o que eu faço para você não usar essas roupas? - eu a encarei rindo, Alice vivia indignada com o meu gosto pela moda, já que hoje eu estava com uma calça jeans surrada e uma blusa comprida lilás, a ignorei. Renesmee abraçava Carlisle, e quando o soltou sentou no sofá perto de Rosalie.

- Então, precisamos conversar - Carlisle falou calmamente, seguimos para a sala de jantar, ele voltou e falou - Nessie, venha também. - Ela praticamente correu para dentro do cômodo, e foi para o colo de Jasper, fazendo todos nós rirmos, a pequena não tinha preferência por nenhum dos tios, então sempre que todos nos reuníamos ela se sentava no colo de algum deles.

Carlisle parou próximo a cadeira da cabeceira, pigarreou e falou para todos nós que estávamos estáticos:

- Precisamos nos mudar. - Todos o encaramos, esperando que ele continuasse - Não é só por minha causa, e sim por todos vocês, sabem disso. Não podemos mais fingir nossa idade. E vocês sabiam que isso ia acontecer uma hora. - Todos nós nos encaramos, mas Nessie, falou:

- Vovô, não entendi muito bem. - Nós sorrimos para ela, Edward balançou a cabeça, dando um sorriso.

- Nessie, com a nossa condição de imortais, não podemos esconder dos humanos que não envelhecemos. - Ela olhou para o pai intrigada, mas passado alguns instantes sorriu.

- Para onde Carlisle? - Esme o olhou.

- Andei pesquisando, e acho que deveriamos mudar de país o que acham?

Todos nos olhamos confusos, principalmente Alice.

- Eu não vi isso! - Nós rimos dela.

- Eu tomei a decisão hoje cedo Alice, mas Jake estava aqui não é? - ela concordou e balançou a cabeça, sabíamos muito bem que ela não gostava de ficar sem ver o futuro.

- Para onde? - Dessa vez era Jasper quem perguntava, e Nessie encostou sua cabeça no peito dele, como se fosse tirar um cochilo. Todos nos viramos para eles, que segurava a menina delicadamente, foi nesse momento que percebi que Jake não estava lá, ergui as sobrancelhas, mas achei melhor perguntar para Edward, assim que Nessie estivesse distraída.

- Rússia. - disse o médico por fim - Tenho tudo organizado, mas vou precisar da colaboração de todos. É ai que você entra Jasper. - ele concordou. - Acho que não precisamos mudar muitas coisas, só vamos ter que acrescentar dois novos membros na nossa família. - Ele sorriu para mim e Nessie, que mantinha a cabeça encostada no outro vampiro.

- Carlisle, o que você pretende? - Edward indagou curioso.

- Bom... - tenho certeza que se ele pudesse corar já o teria feito. - Não podemos rejeitar a sua semelhança com Nessie, então pensei que vocês poderiam ser irmãos - Ele abaixou os olhos e se sentou, Edward riu, sendo seguido pelos outros.

- Acho que vai funcionar. - Rosalie, disse sem se levantar. - Mas tem uma coisa... e o ca...- seu olhar encontrou o de Nessie, minha filha olhava para ela intrigada. - Jacob?

- Bom... - Emmett, queria se pronunciar, mas parecia rir - Se ele quiser porque não vai junto? - Edward rosnou ao meu lado e se levantou atraindo os olhos de todos. - Qual é Edward, você vai tentar reverter a impressão dele com a sua filha?

Ficamos o encarando pelo o que me pareceu milésimos de segundos, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos nervoso e olhou para mim, com o olhar perdido

- Não me olhe assim! Não tenho culpa pelo o que aconteceu com ele. - Tentei falar zangada, mas minha voz indicava que eu queria rir da preocupação do meu marido.

- Eu sei que não posso reverter, mas também não sei se ele iria tão longe por ela. - ele abaixou a voz, mas todos podíamos ouvi-lo, e nos encaramos, Nessie resmungou:

- Não quero ele lá! - Nós olhamos para ela, pelo visto tinha acontecido alguma coisa que eu devia ter deixado escapar no dia anterior. Olhei para Edward que tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- Então tudo certo.

- Espera, eu me encaixo como nisso tudo?

Carlisle me olhou e sorriu, e olhou para Edward, que se sentou ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Bom, pensei em fazermos o seguinte: Edward, Alice e Renesmee, serão irmãos. Jasper e Rosalie, continuam a gemialidade,se não for problema. Emmett, você e Bella serão irmãos.

Encarei Carlisle, por um momento, e Emmett ria.

- Bella... agora vai ser oficial não é? - o encarei sem dizer nada.

- Tudo bem mais e o Jacob? - insisti me virando para Edward, e ele olhou para nossa filha, que virou os olhos em nossa direção.

- A Nessie já se decidiu.

Ela se mexeu, no colo de Jasper, e concordou com a cabeça.

- Filha... - ela desceu do colo do tio para o chão e caminhou em minha direção, quando se aproximou pulou graciosamente para o meu colo, e colocou sua mão esquerda no meu rosto e eu revi o dia anterior: Nessie brincava no quintal perto do rio com algumas bonecas que ela tinha ganhado de Rosalie, que estava próxima a ela. Do outro lado estavam Jacob e Leah, Seth tinha saído para fazer uma ronda. As imagens ficaram confusas e ela tirou a mão do meu rosto. Olhei para Edward sem entender nada, ele me olhou e não falou nada.

- Tia Alice... - Renesmee, desceu do meu colo, com todos ainda nos olhando curiosos. - Vamos dar uma volta?

Alice piscou, e concordou, e elas saíram graciosamente.

- O que aconteceu Edward?

Eu encarei o meu marido assim como os demais na sala:

- Nessie, viu Jake e Leah se beijando. - um sorriso pareceu escapar de seus lábios,

Rosalie rosnou

- Isso só pode ser uma piada! - me levantei

- Calma querida - Esme tentava falar comigo

- Edward...

- Também não entendi, mas Nessie está chateada.

- Mas, ela ainda não entende... - tentei argumentar

- Talvez ela entenda. - Quem falou foi Jasper, que também se levantou - Nessie sempre foi muito inteligente, é bem capaz de entender o que um beijo significa.

- Vamos Bella, você e Edward devem fazer isso direto na frente dela. - Rosnei para Emmett

- Temos um acordo lembra? - ele concordou com a cabeça, olhei para Edward e concordei com a cabeça.

- Quando vamos Carlisle? - Esme também se levantou e caminhou até o marido, Emmett fez o mesmo e foi para o lado de Rosalie

- Daqui a um mês.


	2. Chapter 2

Parte II - Dançando

As coisas passam muito rápido quando temos muito o que fazer. E esse mês foi uma prova. Em um momento discutíamos sobre para onde iríamos e em outro já estávamos fazendo as nossas malas, e isso estava me deixando assustada.

Primeiro porque eu teria que me despedir do meu pai.

Segundo, porque Nessie e Jacob não estavam se falando, bom ela não falava com ele, e isso estava deixando Edward muito feliz, para o meu gosto. E Nessie, bem ela esteve na biblioteca de Carlisle nesse último mês. Eu estava a chamando de PHD em Rússia.

Mas, agora estávamos na nossa cabana, enquanto Edward ajudava Jasper com a nossa documentação, e os carros, eu tentava ler Hamlet, estava distraída, mas ergui os olhos para ver a minha vampirinha aparecer na sala alegre.

- Mamãe... - ela se sentou ao meu lado, e pousou as mãos nas minhas bochechas ela me mostrou uma imagem dela dançando e eu dei um leve sorriso, após essa imagem, outras apareceram, porém eram fotos dos livros que ela tinha lido nos últimos alguns minutos, ela tirou as suas mãos de meu rosto e me deu outro sorriso. - eu posso?

A encarei momentaneamente:

- Filha, eu nem conheço o país direito... - ela baixou os olhos, e fez menção de sair do sofá - Mas, assim que tivermos nos instalado por lá eu falo com o seu pai tudo bem?

Ela sorriu e correu para o quarto, suspirei e fui atrás dela, me surpreendi com o que vi, ela tinha colocado o mapa da Rússia em uma parede, e recortes de bailarinas em vários lugares. Fiquei parada no batente da porta enquanto ela dançava sozinha no quarto, esbocei outro sorriso, observei mais atentamente e vi alguns recortes dos livros, tentei ler alguns "O país possui uma história longa e marcante que influenciou o destino do mundo e serviu de referência a escritores, compositores musicais, e, recentemente, realizadores de cinema." "É com a Dinastia Romanov (iniciada em 1613) que se inicia o grande processo de "imperialização" da Rússia. Pedro, o Grande ou Pedro I da Rússia, derrotou a Suécia e na Grande Guerra do Norte forçando o inimigo a ceder partes do seu território." "O atual edifício foi construído no Teatro Square em 1824 para substituir o Teatro Petrovka, que tinha sido destruído pelo fogo em 1805." "O Bolshoi foi associado desde o seu início com o balé. Tchaikovsky's balé Lago dos Cisnes estreou no teatro no sábado, 4 de março de 1877."

Voltei à atenção para Renesmee, que agora olhava para mim.

- O que foi mamãe? - balancei a cabeça voltando a atenção para ela. Eu já sabia por Edward que nos distraímos muito facilmente, mas nesse momento tentava entender o que se passava na cabeça da minha filha.

- Não foi nada querida. A mamãe só veio até aqui para ver se tinha alguma coisa que você queria levar para a Rússia. - os olhos dela brilharam, e eu nunca tinha a visto tão animada, Nessie corria de um lado para o outro separando algumas bonecas, e me distrai novamente, observando os seus cachinhos cor de bronze esvoaçarem, só deixei de prestar atenção na minha filha quando senti minha cintura envolvida por um par de mãos que a puxavam para si, virei e me deparei com Edward, me olhando curiosamente.

- O que você está pensando? - lhe dei um sorriso, e ele me soltou indo até Nessie em seguida e a pegou no colo - Você estava dançando é? - ela riu então Edward a colocou sobre os seus pés e eles começaram a rodar pelo quarto dela, eu sai correndo e fui até a sala e peguei a câmera que estava na estante, quando voltei, Edward a rodava e ela ria, fazendo com que pequenos sininhos preenchessem o silencio da casa, os fiquei filmando, até Edward descê-la e vir até mim, pegar a câmera da minha mão e rodar comigo pelo quarto da nossa filha, e agora quem ria era eu, enquanto Nessie agora filmava.

- Papai, vai acabar a bateria. - Edward riu me soltou e foi pegar a câmera.

- Tudo bem, é só colocar para carregar. E você já separou o que a sua mãe pediu?

- Não terminei... - e ela voltou a andar pelo quarto, eu suspirei e olhei para ele, que me pegou pela mão e me levou para o nosso quarto.

- Semana que vêm nós vamos para a Rússia. - Encarei os olhos dourados dele, e ele me devolveu o olhar, eu sabia o que ele tentava, mas não podia deixar que ele visse a minha mente e se deparasse com o desespero que ocorria dentro dela, para mim deixar Forks era difícil,minha vida começara ali, e agora eu tinha que me virar e ir embora, eu sabia que o nosso casamento iria acarretar nisso,mas não tinha pensado que seria logo.

Consegui desviar os nossos olhos e olhei pela janela, senti Edward me abraçar pela cintura, e baixar os meus cabelos.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Vamos estar juntos. - Ficamos ali pelo o que pareceu uma eternidade, até Nessie entrar com uma boneca de porcelana nas mãos.

- Eu posso levá-la? - reconheci como sendo a primeira boneca que tínhamos dado para ela e concordei com a cabeça, ela correu para o quarto novamente, e eu suspirei realmente era chegada a hora.

Foi o pior fim de semana que tive. Edward, Renesmee e eu fomos até a casa do meu pai para nos despedirmos. Enquanto eu esperava que ele tivesse uma reação negativa ele foi completamente atencioso me dizendo que sentiria muita saudade de mim, mas que sempre que eu pudesse ligasse para ele.

Eu não consegui falar com Jacob, porque ele resolveu ir para La Push o único lugar em que eu não poderia ir.

Consegui me despedir do meu pai, com a ajuda de Edward, é claro. Acho que se não estivesse nessa nova condição teria chorado muito, mas mesmo que não pudesse o teria feito. Quando fui para casa, Edward me amparava, era como se o ar faltasse em meus pulmões, não consegui raciocinar.

- Shiii, calma amor, não fique assim – ele parou o carro e eu me joguei em seus braços, eu soluçava como se chorasse, e ele me trouxe mais para perto dele, e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. - Calma, amor, vai ficar tudo bem. - Eu o apertei, e ele delicadamente me afastou e beijou a minha maçã do rosto. Respirei fundo, e ele me soltou e voltamos para casa.

A noite foi longa, e nos revezávamos para caçar, Nessie, dormia a sono solto no nosso colo, a casa estava praticamente vazia, poucas coisas ficariam para trás, às cinco horas da manhã, a movimentação começou.

Carlisle e Esme foram os primeiros a sair, Jasper e Alice, foram logo em seguida. Emmett estava comigo.

- Preocupada maninha? - ergui os olhos para ele

- Emm, você sabe que para mim isso é novidade.

Ele riu mais eu o fiz se calar com o olhar. Edward e Rosalie voltaram. Rose e Emmett saíram e só ficamos nós três na casa.

- Vamos? - ele me perguntou pegando nossa filha no colo. Com grande agilidade ele me estendeu a mão e eu levantei. Fomos para o seu volvo, e saímos da garagem. O silencio reinava no carro, não queríamos acordar a nossa filha, mais passados alguns segundos ouvi um rosnado, me virei e ao lado do nosso carro, um lobo corria, Edward parou e o lobo foi para a floresta.

- O que ele quer? - eu o encarei

- Se despedir de você. - Ele apertou o volante, quando olhei para a floresta, Jacob saia do meio das árvores, eu desci do carro, e corri até ele lhe dando um abraço.

- Tchau Jake, muito obrigada por tudo. - E voltei para o carro sem dar chances de ele me dizer alguma coisa.

- Assim você o deixa decepcionado! - Edward riu, enchendo o carro de sons de sinos. - Ele também queria falar com a Nessie – rosnei – Estou surpreso com você, de todos lá em casa...

- Edward eu não quero falar sobre isso! - Apertei a ponta do nariz enquanto ele dirigia, ele riu, e em poucos minutos estávamos em Port Angeles.

- Vocês demoraram! - Alice correu até nós, Nessie, agora desperta, passava as mãos nos olhos tentando espantar o sono. - Vamos, vamos ou vocês querem perder o vôo?

Eu olhei para ela e dei risada, nunca a tinha visto tão animada com uma viagem como aquela. Edward entregou as nossas passagens, e embarcamos. Eu tinha me esquecido de como eles gostavam de mostrar ostentação. Nos sentamos todos próximos. Nessie ficou entre, Edward e eu. A viagem foi tranqüila, tirando as aeromoças que davam em cima de todos os rapazes Cullen's, deixando algumas de nós, principalmente a Rosalie, muito nervosa.

Depois de 4,5 horas de viajem finalmente chegamos à Rússia. Eu estranhei a principio, uma cidade coberta de neve, afinal eu não tinha saído dos Estados Unidos para ver a neve!

Olhei um pouco curiosa para tudo, assim como os outros mais meus olhos se pousaram em Nessie que tremia um pouco. Peguei na minha mala de mão uma blusa cor de rosa grossa para ela, presente de Alice é claro.

- Vem cá filha. - Edward que a segurava pela mão a soltou para que eu pudesse colocar a blusa nela. Depois de vê-la devidamente agasalhada fomos para o estacionamento. Onde dois carros nos esperavam.

- Vamos nos dividir. Alice, Jasper, vocês vem comigo e Esme. Rose, Emmet, Bella, Edward e Nessie vão para o outro.

Feito isso nos dividimos, Emmett e Rose na frente, e nós três atrás, Nessie, toda hora se levantava no banco para observar, fazendo Edward dar várias risadas e eu me sentir excluída daquela conversa entre eles. Então olhei para a janela e fiquei a observar a paisagem, arvores, casas, algumas antigas outras não, era uma paisagem um pouco pobre, mas discreta , o que precisávamos nesse momento. Passamos em frente a um grande Teatro e Nessie gritou puxando o meu braço.

- Olha mamãe, o Teatro! - ela dava pequenas risadas. Emmett olhava pelo retrovisor e dava risada, assim como Rose e Edward, eu olhava para a minha filha, com um sorriso nos lábios e acompanhava o seu olhar. - Sabia mamãe que é lá que o Bolshoi se apresenta? - neguei – Eu quero participar do Bolshoi – Olhei para Edward, e ele sacudiu os ombros, como um sinal de nós nos falamos depois.

Seguimos assim até a nossa nova casa.

N/A: Oi pessoal, tudo bem com vocês? Eu demorei neh? Mais eu falei que esse capitulo ia demorar. Faculdade suga um pouco da nossa criatividade. O próximo capitulo demora, mais falta duas semanas para as férias então fiquem tranqüilos. bjos

N/B:(pra quem não sabe, Bruh Prongs): Oie!!! Quanto tempo né? *tira umas teinhas de aranha do caminho* mas... eu amei o cap!!! To super hiper mega curiosa pra saber o que vai rolar com os Cullens na Rússia, e por que será que a Nessie quer entrar pro balé?? O que irá acontecer? E o Jake , não vai ir atrás dela?? Acompanhem e saberão... *sim eu sou má* * risada má*

Bjinhuss e comentem!


End file.
